Is It All Over
by SSA-MitchsenKarmy
Summary: What happens when an unwanted visitor comes to McKinley after the glee club.  Not very good at this I am new
1. Chapter 1

AN: I have gone through all the chapters and have hopefully made this story more readable.

* * *

><p>"Okay everybody lets get the lesson started" Says Mr. Shue as he walks in the room.<p>

"What are we working on toda-" Rachel stops and stares at theman in the doorway with a gun.

"EVERYBODY IN A CIRCLE ON THE FLOOR NOW!" The man says pointing the gun at them

They all get down on the floor in the middle of the room slowly. The man is standing there waiting, he is surprisingly calm for a man shooting up a school of highschoolers. The glee kids are on the floor in a circle Rachel sitting in Finn's lap, Puck near them, on the other side of him is Sam and Mercades cuddling together, after them is Tina and Mike's lap, then Quinn next to Santana with Brittany in her lap with her head in the crook of Santana's neck softly crying, Rory and Sugar next to each other, then Mr. Shue with a terrified look on his face, and Kurt in Blaine's lap softly crying like Brittany.

"Okay now that you are all here I would like to start this game but lets start with a kill. I like blondes lets start with you, blondie." The man then leans down and touches Brittany's hair and she whimpers a little and holds Santana tighter.

"Don't. Touch. Her." Santana then stands up and gets in front of Brittany.

"Oh wow I can start with you instead Chica, but I have a new plan. If any of you don't listen to me or I don't like the way you are acting this will happen to her." He says as he points the gun at Santana and shoots. She falls to the ground but looks to be okay she got hit in the upper arm. "Now you know the results, she is my target if you guys miss behave."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Now you know the results she is now my target if you guys miss behave."_

Brittany was now next to Santana on the floor holding her hand as the man told her to get away from her.

"No! I can't just leave her alone."

"Well then," He says as he moves the gun to her other arm. Brittany had never moved so fast to obey his orders so he wouldn't shoot her again."Good, listen from now on no more warnings you are lucky you got that one, Brittany."

"You know our names?"

"Why yes I do lets see we have Finn, Rachel, Puck or Noah, Sam, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Quinn, Brittany, Rory, Sugar, , Kurt, Blaine, and my nice friend over here is Santana... But you are missing someone named Artie." He says pointing to them all in the right order.

"That was accurate, can I ask what else you know about us?" Says .

"Well I know your past dates and who you are all dating now... though it seems pretty obvious." As he points to Blaine and Kurt then Tina and Mike.

"Okay, Then can you tell us all why you are here?"

"I am here to get payback on two of you that hurt me, and to show you all I am not weak like you think I am. A warning to you all, the two that are getting payback one will get shot once or multiple times the other will be unharmed... they will both be let out of here first. One. Carrying. The. Other."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"I don't like shouting!" He shoots Santana again, twice in the leg. She screams out in pain, and Brittany startes to cry softly in the corner. "No more yelling. To answer your question, you will find out after the payback gets served... and the two of them are out of here. Now I would like to play my first game."

XXX/Outside the school/XXX

"What is happening in there?!" Says Emma in shock after she had heard two loud gun shots.

"I am getting a report... he is in a choir room with some students, they don't know who is hurt, but they see a pool of blood and could identify all the students inside. We are calling all of their parents now." The officer said from behind them.

"Don't bother calling the parents of Santana Lopez, just tell Brittany Pierce's parents about her situation. She has been living with her for the past two months." says Emma.

"Okay will do."

"Why has she been living with Brittany?" Asked Coach Beiste.

"Her parents kicked her out when she told them she was gay, and dating Brittany. We no longer contact them for her we go straight to Brittany's parents."

"Poor girl."

"Yeah I Know, this has been a horrible time for her. She actually started coming to talk to me on her own."


	3. Chapter 3

_"I don't like shouting" He shoots Santana again twice in the leg. She screams out in pain and Brittany cries softly in the corner. "No more yelling. To answer your question, you will find out after the payback gets served... and the two of them are out of here. Now I would like to play my first game."_

XXX/Choir Room/XXX

"What is this 'game' you want to play, exactly?"

"Oh, I will tell you the rules. I need to speak to my, uh, friend in private. Be right with you."

XXX/Office in the Choir Room/XXX

"Why are you doing this, and who are you?" Asked Santana very pissed with a little fear.

"You will find out when you hear about my suicide later on the news... If you live."

"Fuck you mother fucken asshole!" Screamed Santana she didn't care who heard them outside the office.

"Shut up you bitch!" He said as he shot her again in the arm.

XXX/Choir Room/XXX

"Oh My God!" Everyone said almost at the same time when they heard a gun shot come from the room the shooter and Santana were in.

"Hey everyone, Blondie!" He said as he points to Brittany. "Get her off the floor please. Don't worry she isn't dead... Yet." Brittany gets up to get Santana. "When she gets back put her next to me though, she is still my form of revenge."

"Asshole." Brittany mumbles under her breath while getting up to get Santana.

"Alright almost time for my little 'game' now."

"What is it?"

"Why don't we wait for Brittany to get my little 'friend'."

XXX/Choir Room Office/XXX

"Britt-Britt." Santana whispered.

"Santana! Your awake."

"Yeah. I have to tell you something, Britt-Britt."

"Yeah, San. What is it? We have a second or two, but I have to get you back out there."

"I want you to know that... I Love You... if I end up dying in here today, you will be okay. I just can't die knowing that I never told you right before I did die. I know, I have told you that I love you like a million times before, but this one could be the last so I needed to tell you again." Santana sobbed as tears streamed down her face.

"I know San, but you are going to be okay you are not going to die, do hear me?" Santana nods her head in response. "I love you too. Now lets get back out there before he gets to angry."

XXX/Choir Room/XXX

"What took you two so long?" The man said as he pointed the gun their way.

"Just had a hard time picking her up." Brittany says so quietly he can barely hear her.

"I will except that... This time, but sit back down now it is time to play a game."


	4. Chapter 4

_"I will except that...This time, but sit back down now it is time to play a game." _

XXX/Choir Room/XXX

"Okay. What is this game now that they are back."

"Well my game this time is russian roulette. Sounds fun right but there is a twist. The person still gets shot in the head but when they get shot so does she," He says pointing to Santana. "but she won't get shot in the head she will get shot so she will still be alive by the time two of you die." The man says with an evil smirk on his face.

XXX/Outside the school/XXX

"What is going on in there?" Askes Coach Bieste

"I don't know, but the officer is calling the phone in the Choir Room to try to talk to the man."

"Okay good. Oh their parents are all almost here. Just waiting for Finn and Kurt's parents."

"Okay lets get them all rounded up to give them what we know so far. I see Finn and Kurt's parents car now." Says Emma from behind Coach Bieste.

XXX/Phone call/XXX

"Hello this is Officer Jim. I need to speak to the man in charge."

"This is him. What is it that you want?"

"I need something to call you first real or fake name just something."

"You can call me AA. Is that okay for you?"

"Yes AA that is fine. Now what do you want for any hostages?"

"Nothing I am doing this for a reason. They will come out slowly some dead, some alive, and some wounded."

"Well, when will the first ones be sent out of there?"

"They will be out there as soon as my first game is done."

"Will they be wounded, alive, or dead?"

"There will be two. One will be unharmed and the other will have multiple wounds and could possibly be dead by the time she gets out there." The shooter says, then hangs up the phone.

XXX/Choir Room/XXX

"Okay everybody up. Except you two." He says pointing at Santana and Brittany."Get in a circle around the piano."

"Why is he leaving us alone? "Brittany says in a low voice to Santana who is barely awake.

"I ... don't ... kno-" Santana couldn't finish her sentence before blacking out.

"No wake up. Please wake up San." Brittany says starting to cry quietly.

"Okay everbody gather around." The man with the gun says to the remaining people."I will start with you" He says pointing at Rory. *CLICK* "Wow you live... For now. Now you. Pointing the gun at Quinn. *CLICK* "Okay two in a row if we get to five Blondie and Bitch can leave after my bitch gets another shot." *CLICK* *CLICK* *CLICK* "Luck for you two you get to leave, but first." *BANG* The noise can be heard from outside. As Santana gets shot in the chest right over her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I fixed the problem with Will's name it won't allow mw to call him by his last name but I have gone through and put Will in all empty spaces. I have also made a few spelling and name changes in the past 4 chapters.

*WARNING POSSIBLE DEATH(S)*

_*BANG* The noise can be heard from outside. As Santana gets shot in the chest right over her heart._

XXX/Choir Room/XXX

"SANTANA" Screamed by half of the students in the room the others were all crying quietly.

"Okay. You two," He says pointing at Santana an Brittany."You can leave now. If you want her to live Blondie I would pick her up and run."

"MONSTER," Brittany screams on her way out with a knocked out bleeding Santana in her arms.

"I know. Thanks for letting me know I am doing what I came here for."

"Poor Santana."

"Poor Brittany."

"Yeah"

"Okay. Everybody back to our little game your next."

"No"

*BANG* With that he fell to the ground dead with blood rushing out the side of his head.

XXX/Outside/XXX

The parents are being told of the situation.

"Do we know who is being let out first."

"All we know is that two people will be let out. One unharmed the other wounded and possibly dead. He said one will be carrying the other out." Officer Jim tells the parents.

"Do we know anything else about the situation."

"Not at the moment but we have EMTs standing by for the first harmed people that walk to us."

"LOOK" Is shouted by one of the parents pointing to the figure walking through the doors.

"Who is it. Can you see them."

"One is tall and blonde it looks like Brittany. The other smaller and dark haired I can't see the face but it is a girl."

"Could it be Santana?"

"Yes it is. She is bleeding badly get and ambulance ready. NOW!"

Brittany approches them with the badly injured Santana in her arms. She places her on the stretcher and turns to her parents.

"That sick man made me watch her get shot 5 times," Brittany says to her parents as she cries in their arms.

"OMG. Honey I am so sorry. Can you answer the cops questions then I can take you to the hospital. She is going to need you if she gets out of this and I can tell you will need her just as much."

"Okay mom."

"Brittany Pierce."

"Yes. Do you have some questions for me officer."

"Yes I do but first who was that you just carried out?"

"That was Santana Lopez."

"Do you have any type of relationship with that girl? The man said you two needed payback. Do you know who he could possibly be?"

"Yes she is my girlfriend. I have know idea who the man could be. Sorry."

"No need to be sorry. You should go to the hospital do you have a ride there."

"Yeah one of my parents will bring me."

"Okay bye. I may need to call you down to answer more questions later."

"Okay officer. Try to keep the rest of them safe."

"We are trying our best. Goodbye."


	6. Chapter 6

*WARNING POSSIBLE DEATH(S)*

AN:Please review I am new I don't know if this is any good at all. I know what has happened in the past episodes. This takes place around the Christmas episode.

_*BANG* With that he fell to the ground dead with blood rushing out the side of his head._

XXX/Choir Room/XXX

Kurt fell to the floor and Blaine was now crying his eyes out.

"Shut up Blaine or you will be next"

Blaine continues to cry thinking the man wouldn't just randomly shoot him for crying.*BANG* With that shot Blaine fell to the ground next to Kurt bleeding from the head.

"OMG. Stop shooting give everyone a break"

"I don't like your tone. Now since my target is gone I could just shoot you instead." He says to Puck.

"No! Okay I am sorry. I won't scream ever again. Don't shoot please."

"Thats more like it Puck. Beg. Now we will continue with the next game, but first I am letting two of you out. The only thing is the two that get out get to take their bodies with them."He says pointing at Kurt and Blaine's lifeless bodies." I choose you two" He said pointing a Quinn and Sugar.

"Omg. Poor Quinn and Sugar. Do you think they can do it?" Finn quietly says in Rachels ear.

"I don't know but I am happy they are getting out of here safe."Rachel then starts to cry on Finn's shoulder as they talk. The man has yet to turn around so Rachel is clung to Finn behind him.

"I know this is scary but we have to stay strong, Rachel. I want you to know that no matter what happens in here, if I die or not, I will be with you forever. No matter what happens remember that I love you. Okay."

"Yeah Finn. I love you too. I will be with you forever you know that right."

"Yeah I do. Rachel?"

"Yeah Finn?"

"If we make it out of here alive... Will you marry me? Please."

"OMG Finn. Why would I ever say no. Yes!"

"What a cute moment. I have decided not to kill you two right now for talking behind my back. But if it happens again your dead got it."

"Yeah sorry." Finn and Rachel said at the same time.

"Okay. Back to you two." He says pointing the gun at Quinn and Sugar. "Take them out or get shot and get taken out with them... In body bags."

"I think we can do this. Right Sugar?"

"Yeah I can try. I will take Kurt you take Blaine?"

"Yeah lets go before anything else happens. I also want news about Santana. She was in bad shape and so was Brittany."

"Yeah I agree with you lets get the hell outta here."

Quinn and Sugar walk out of the choir room amd to the front school doors. Carrying Blaine and Kurt with them.

XXX/Outside/XXX

"Do you have any news about Santana?"

"I am on the phone with Brittany's mom now. She is still in surgery. She won't tell Brittany though. The chances of Santana getting out of this are about 5%. She has already been shocked 5 times just during the surgery."

"Poor Santana. So Brittany doesn't know any of this?"

"No her mom doesn't know how to tell her."

"OMG. Look is that Quinn...And Sugar? Who are they carrying?"

"Is that Kurt ... Blaine too. Why aren't they moving?"

"K-Kurt and B-Blaine got shot the-they died. He made us carry them out after they died." Quinn choked quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

_"K-Kurt and B-Blaine got shot the-they died. He made us carry them out after they died." Quinn choked quietly._

XXX/Choir Room/XXX

"Time for my next game."

"What is it this time?

"Oh nothing. Just my version of the classic game Hide-N-Seek."

"What's the twist this time?"

"Oh just that the first 3 people I find will get shot thats all and only the first one will get the deadlest blow."

"OMG. When are you making us start and do we have to stay in this room?"

"This room and it starts NOW!"

XXX/Outside/XXX

" Sugar are you two ok?"

"Yeah just a little in shock."

"NO KURT!"

"BLAINE"

"What are they gonna do?"Quinn says pointing to Blaine and Kurt's parents.

"I don't know honey but lets get you checked out. Just to be on the safe ."

"Yeah. Does anybody have news on Santana and Brittany?"

"Yeah. Uh. Brittany is fine but Santana... has about a 5% chance of surviving her wounds. They had to shock her back 5 times already."

"How is Brittany dealing with all of this?"

"She uh. Doesn't know any of this her mom can't tell her. She doesn't want her to cry."

"I am going down there. now. I need to talk to Brittany's mom. Maybe she will let me tell Brittany. I can help her through this. I am the only person she trusts this much... Besides Santan-Santana."As Quinn finishes her sentesnce she bursts into tears.

XXX/Choir Room/XXX

"Come out Come out where ever you are. That would be so funny if all the gay kids were here."

"Hey don't talk about them like that!"

"Ha. Found you. I didn't even mean any of that." *BANG* The next person fell to the ground dead with a bullet lodged in his chest.

AN: I know this is the shortest chapter I have written. There is another coming today to make up for the shortness.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Ha. Found you. I didn't even mean any of that." *BANG* The next person fell to the ground dead with a bullet lodged in his chest. _

XXX/Choir Room/XXX

"You idiot. I used that to get you to come out of where you were. I didn't think it would work." The man said to Rory's lifeless body on the ground.

"Come on everybody. Don't you guys care about your friend? The one I just killed."

He started walking around, then he found sam behind some chairs.

"Hey. Found you also Sam. Lucky for you. I found you second you get to live... But you get shot also."

"NO! Please don-" *BANG* He fell to the floor after a bullet ripped through his shoulder.

XXX/Choir Room Closet/XXX

"Finn?"

"Yeah Rachel?"

"Do you really want to marry me?"

"Yes Rachel. Why are you thinking like this?"

"I just feel a little... insecure right now. With all thats going on I guess I am just not thinking straight."

"Ok I do want to marry you. Do you still want to get married?"

"Yes I do. I am doubting everything but my decision about this... us."

"Okay. We need to stay quiet." He said then kissed her.

XXX/Hospital/XXX

" Hey mom any news on Santana yet?" Brittany has asked her mom this question every 5 minutes since they got there. She also hasn't stopped crying since she answered the questions at the school.

"N-No honey not yet."

"OK. QUINN!"

"Hey Britt."

"Are you ok? Why are you here?" Brittany said in a wet sad voice.

"I thought you might need someone here with you, and I need to talk to your mom."

"Ok. Hey mom Quinn is here. She needs to talk to you."

" Hey Quinn. What is it?"

"I need to talk to you in private."

"Okay just walk down the hall a little. What is it?"

" Why haven't you told Brittany yet?"

"I can't see her reaction. I-I can't watch her cry."

" I know but she would be even more sad if Santana died and she didn't know that she was bad off when the surgery started."

" Can you tell her? I can't. I just I-I can't."

"Yeah I can tell her now."

As they walk back towords Brittany Quinn gets filled in on all the information being kept from Brittany.

"Hey Britt."

"Yeah Quinn"

"I uh... I got some bad news for you."

"What? Wha-what is it Quinn?"

"We uh... we have some news about Santana."

"NO! Is she dead? Please say she isn't dead. Please."

"No she isn't dead, but she most likely won't make it out of surgery. They've had to shock her 6 times since the surgery started."

" NO! She has to live. She has to. I can't live without her." Brittany says as she breaks into a fit of fresh sobs.

"I know Britt. I know but we have to stay strong."

"Okay Qu-Quinn."


	9. Chapter 9

_"No she isn't dead, but she most likely won't make it out of surgery. They've had to shock her 6 times since the surgery started."_

_" NO! She has to live. She has to. I can't live without her." Brittany says as she breaks into a fit of fresh sobs._

XXX/Choir Room/XXX

"Dude! What is your problem with us? Stop shooting."

"I don't like your tone. I found you though. Lucky for you, you decided to come out third." *BANG* Mike fell to the ground still awake getting hit in the lower are barely grazing his skin.

"You can all come out now if you don't I will find you."

The glee clubers slowly came out of their hideing spots not wanting to be found and shot. They soon see Sam and Mike bleeding sitting up on the floor. Then Rory's lifeless body on the groung with blood around his chest. Mercedes and Tina ran over to Sam and Mike.

" Okay now that that is over we are going to take a break. I am going to let you all call your parents."

XXX/Outside/XXX

All the parents had gotten their phone calls. Most of them were on the ground crying.

"What the hell just happened?"

"They all got phone calls from their kids. They told them all that they might not make it out of there."

"Oh."

"Yeah"

"Now with that news has anyone heard anything about Santana Lopez?"

"Yeah. When Quinn got to the hospital she talked to Brittany's mom. Quinn told Brittany about Santana's situation right now. She hasn't stoped crying since. She seems broken almost."


	10. Chapter 10

_"Yeah. When Quinn got to the hospital she talked to Brittany's mom. Quinn told Brittany about Santana's situation right now. She hasn't stoped crying since. She seems broken almost."_

XXX/Choir Room/XXX

"Okay now that that is over we can start the final game."

"What is this one?"

"The Escape Game. If you can get out of this room without me finding you or wanting to shoot you you don't get shot."

"Okay. Are we starting?"

"Starting NOW!"

"Hey Rach." Finn whispers to Rachel.

"Yeah Finny."

"I think we might be able to do this."

"Yeah me too. I want to get out of here so bad."

"Me too I want news from all the parents. And I want to hear about Santana."

"Yeah me too, Finny. She is mean, but she is also family and so is Brittany."

"Yeah lets try and find a way out of here."

"Ha! Found you two. I don't want to kill you two, but that doesn't mean I can't shoot you. Haha."

*BANG* *BANG* Tina and Puck get shot, one in the leg the other in the uper arm.

"NOOOO!" Will says behind them.

" I never thought of this day Will."

*BANG* Will gets shot in the leg.

XXX/Hospital/XXX

"Britt you have to stop crying you are going to hurt yourself." Quinn whispers quietly.

"I kn-know but sh-she can't di-die. I-If she dies I-I di-die... On the ins-inside."

Quinn looks at her shocked by how thoughtful she said those soft meaningful words.

"I know Britt. I need her too. Not as much as you, but I need her too."

"I kn-know sorry Qu-Quinn."

"Its okay. No need to be sorry."

AN: A few more chapters. Reviews are nice to read send some please. I have a One-shot for part of this to but it takes place in between the end of the shooting and the tribute concert.


	11. Chapter 11

_"I kn-know sorry Qu-Quinn."_

_"Its okay. No need to be sorry."_

XXX/Choir Room/XXX

" Okay I think you have all had enough. Would you all like to know who I am?"

"Yes we all really want to know."

The man then pulls of the mask an drops the gun to point at his own chest.

"ARTIE!"

"Yeah. I guess you all want an explanation. Well I regained mobility and I wouldn't tell anyone, even my parents. I had planned on this since I found out about Santana and Brittany. It hurt me to hear all the things happening while I was still with her. It hurt meso I planned to only hurt them, but I realised how different I was treated here and wanted to show you all I could take care of myself."

*BANG* Artie shot himself in the chest then the head and he fell to the ground.

"ARTIE!" The glee club shouted still in shock about who did this, and that Artie was dead.

XXX/Outside/XXX

"Is that Mercedes?"

"Yeah!"

"Th-The shooter its or was Artie he shot himself he is dead get the cops and some EMTs."

"Officer!"

"Yeah what is it."

"The shooter shot himself his name was Artie Abrams."

"Okay cops go in EMTs to."

XXX/Hospital/XXX

"Brittany, I have some news about the school."

"Ye-Yeah."

"Kurt, Blaine, Rory, and Artie are dead. Puck, Will, Sam, Tina, and Mike got shot, but they should be okay."

"Artie wasn't even there."

"He was the shooter."Quinn and Brittany's mom say quietly.

"I HATE HIM! He might have killed my San-Santan-Santana." Brittany broke down in tears again.


	12. Chapter 12

_"I HATE HIM! He might have killed my San-Santan-Santana." Brittany broke down in tears again._

XXX/Outside the school/XXX

"So we have news about everyone but Santana and Brittany?"

"Yeah."

"Finn and I have an announcment." Rachel said.

"What is it Finchel?"

"We have decided to get married."

"OMG."

"Yeah we decided that we love each other and couldn't be happier."

"Okay we accept that. We are happy for you."

"Thank you." Rachel says. Then turns to look at Finn then kisses him.

"Okay we accept it but don't start making out we need news on Santitany."

"Pucks right."

"First time I have ever heard that sentence. YES!"

" Lets go ask the parents."

"Hey do any of you have news about Santana and Brittany."

"Last time we heard was a while ago but things were really bad."

"Well what was the news?"

"She had a 5% chanceof getting out of the surgery. They had shocked her 5 times at that point but we haven't heard anything in a while all we know besides that is Brittany hasn't stopped crying. Quinn is there trying to help, but nothing ewcept Santana living will help her."

"We are all going to go to the hospital is that okay."

"Yeas some of you have to any way."

XXX/Hospital/XXX

"Britt please stop crying."

"Not untill I hear she is okay. She has to be okay. She has to."

"Okay but we need to stay strong."

" It helps now that I know Artie or 'that bastered' is now gone and will never come back."

"I know. I know"

"Hey Quinn. Hey Brittany."

"Hey guys." Quinn replied.

"How is she?"

"Broken"

"We heard some about Santana, but we don't know alot."

"Go talk to Britt's mom she will update you all."

"Okay."

"Hey kids." Brittany's mom greets them with a small sad smile.

"Hey. Quinn told us you could update us on Santana. She didn't want to say anything infront of Brittany. She looks broken."

"Yeah."

X/10 minutes later/X

"OMG"

"yeah"

"The rates went up we were told 5%. Now it is 25%."

"Yeah its still low but she is improving."

"Does Brittany know?"

"Yeah it helped a little but she isn't changing. She hasn't moved since we got here."

"Ms. Pierce."

"Yes what is it?"

"We have some news on Santana Lopez."

"Good or bad?"

"Very good."

"What is it?"

"She just got out of suurgery she is in the ICU. She is still critical but the fact she got out of surgery after so many shocks is amazing. If she can go 48 hours without crashing again she has very good chances. She could wake up ina about 10 hours as well."

"Can we see her."

"Only you and one other person here for now but in 48 hours we can allow all visitors."

"Someone get Brittany."


	13. Chapter 13

_"Only you and one other person here for now but in 48 hours we can allow all visitors."_

_"Someone get Brittany."_

XXX/Santana's Hospital Room/XXX

"Brittany I am going to get a drink do you want one?"

"No Its okay."

"Okay." Brittany's mom says as she leaves the room.

" Hey San. I know you can't hear me, or maybe you can but even if you can't... I Love You more than I have ever loved anyone else in this world, because of that I think anything is possible. I love you. Proudly So."

X/15 hours later/X

"Brittany I think I am going to go home. Do you want to go or stay?"

"Stay." Brittany says sitting next to Santana's bed holding her hand.

"Okay. Call if anything happens." Brittany's mom says then leaves the room."

" San wake up please. Please just wake up. Please." Brittany says then feels a squeeze on her hand." What."

"Britt."

"OMG! Santana Your awake thank god."

"Please don't scream. I am in so much pain. What happened to the rest of the glee club and who was the shooter Britt-Britt."

"Well. Kurt, Blaine, Rory, and Artie died. Puck, Will, Sam, Tina, and Mike got shot but are okay none of them needed surgery. They got to go home."

"Artie wasn't there." Santana said in a throaty voice.

"He was the shooter. Please don't flip out I don't need anything else happen to you."

"I won't but that asshole."

"I know. I know."

"Britt-Britt, I love you."

"I love you to."

"Were are the others?"

"Home. They weren't allowed in I was barely allowed in. I need to call mom tell her you woke up."

"Wait."Santana says then smiles. Brittany comes back to her side and kisses her.

"Okay now I am going to call mom."


	14. Chapter 14

_"Wait."Santana says then smiles. Brittany comes back to her side and kisses her._

_"Okay now I am going to call mom."_

XX/one month later/XX

"SANTANA!"She had just walked to the glee room for the first time since the shooting. She had past out as soon as she set foot in the choir room.

"OMG!"

"What do we do?"

"Did any stitches break or is she bleeding?" Will said from behind.

"No"

"Brittany can you pick her up?"

"Yeah"

"Take her to thenurse."

"Okay"

XXX/Nurses Office/XXX

"What happened?"

"She passed out."

"Was she from the shooting?"

"Yeah she waas about to go in the choir room."

"She was just overwhelmed."

"What?"

"She was afraid to go back to the place she almost died in. I knew how bad she was. She was the worst one out of all the survivers."

"Yeah. She will be okay though?"

"Yeah just wait for her to wake tell everyone she will be okay."

XXX/Choir Room/XXX

"She was shocked about coming back in here. She just needs to wake up. She is okay."

"Good. Go backand wait with her Brittany."

"Okay."

XXX/Nurses Office/XXX

"Britt"

"Yeah San. Your awake."

"Yeah. What happened?"

"You passed out."

"Oh Wow. I feel badass." Santana says as she giggles."And I just giggled I really am badass."

"Shut up. You are badass. Just not around me."

"Yeah you're right."

"I always am."

"I Never told you but... I heard you when you first came to my room in the hospital. After your mom went to get a drink."

"You did?"

"Yeah thanks for saying those things."

"I ment them no need to thank me."

AN: One more chapter. The tribute. I have a One-shot for Santana and Brittany and it shows how they chose the songs for it. I will post it when it is done.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Last chapter. The tribute. A one-shot for Santana and Brittany will be posted later. It shows how the songs were chosen.

I don't know why, but thiswas posted a while back and this chapter was deleted. So here it is again.

* * *

><p>XXXBack stage/XXX

"I can't do this. I'll start to cry in the middle of the two songs I have to sing. I can't do this." Santana cried to Brittany.

"Yes you can. If you think about the bad things you are going to cry, just think happy thoughts. Don't think about the bad things that happened that day."

"I can try. I think if your there, I can do this."

"I'll always be there. You know that."

"Yeah thanks Britt-Britt."

X/10 minutes later/X

"Now the New Directions singing Never Say Never by The Fray, Angels On The Moon by Thriving Ivory, and Russian Roulette by Rihanna."

Santana walks on the stage with her guitar and starts to sing.

_Some things we don't talk about  
>Rather do without<br>And just hold the smile  
>Falling in and out of love<br>Ashamed and proud of  
>Together all the while<em>

_You can never say never_  
><em>While we don't know when<em>  
><em>But time and time again<em>  
><em>Younger now than we were before<em>

_Don't let me go_  
><em>Don't let me go<em>  
><em>Don't let me go<em>

_Don't let me go  
>Don't let me go<br>Don't let me go_

_Picture, you're the queen of everything_  
><em>As far as the eye can see<em>  
><em>Under your command<em>  
><em>I will be your guardian<em>  
><em>When all is crumbling<em>  
><em>To steady your hand<em>

_You can never say never_  
><em>While we don't know when<em>  
><em>Time, time, time again<em>  
><em>Younger now than we were before<em>

_Don't let me go_  
><em>Don't let me go<em>  
><em>Don't let me go<em>

_Don't let me go  
>Don't let me go<br>Don't let me go_

_We're pulling apart and coming together again and again_  
><em>We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again<em>

_Don't let me go_  
><em>Don't let me go<em>  
><em>Don't let me go<em>

_Don't let me go_  
><em>Don't let me go<em>  
><em>Don't let me go<em>

_Don't let me go  
>Don't let me go<br>Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go  
>Don't let me go<br>Don't let me go_

Santana sniffles at the end of the song about to cry, but she stops herself. Brittany then walks on the stage to start the next song with her.

Santana starts the song with the first verse while playing the guitar like in the last song.

_Do you dream that the world will know your name?  
>So tell me your name<br>Do you care about all the little things  
>or anything at all?<br>I wanna feel, all the chemicals inside  
>I wanna feel<br>I wanna sunburn, just to know that I'm alive  
>To know I'm alive<br>_  
>Brittany joins her for the chorus.<p>

_Don't tell me if I'm dying  
>'Cause I don't wanna know<br>If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
>Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming<br>Of angels on the moon  
>Where everyone you know<br>Never leaves too soon  
><em>  
>Santana's voice fades and Brittany takes the next verse.<p>

_Do you believe, in the day that you were born  
>Tell me do you believe?<br>Do you know, that everyday's the first  
>Of the rest of your life?<em>

They both take the chorus again.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying  
>'Cuase I don't wanna know<br>If I can't see the sun  
>Maybe I should go<br>Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming  
>Of angels on the moon<br>Where everyone you know  
>Never leaves too soon.<em>

Brittany sings the next verse.

_This is to one last day in the shadows  
>And to know a brother's love<br>This is to New York City angels  
>And the rivers of our blood<br>This is to all of us  
>To all of us<br>_

They both take the chorus again.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying  
>'Cause I don't wanna know<br>If I can't see the sun  
>Maybe I should go<br>Don't wake me 'cause I'm dreaming  
>Of angels on the moon<br>Where everyone you know never leaves too soon_

Santana sings the next verse.

_You can tell me all your thoughts  
>About the stars that fill polluted skies<br>And show me where you run to  
>When no one's left to take your side<br>But don't tell me where the road ends  
>'Cause I just don't wanna know<br>No I don't wanna know  
><em>

Santana softly sings the last two lines of the song.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying  
>Don't tell me if I'm dying<em>

The crowd erupts with massive applause. That is one of the first times Santana has smiled since the shooting.

The rest of the glee club joins them on stage to sing backup for the next song, Santana will sing.

_Take a breath,Take it deep._

_'Calm yourself', He says to me_

_If you play, you play for keeps. _

_Take the gun and count to sweating now,_

_Moving slow, No time to think._

_My turn to go_

The whole glee club sings the chorus.

_And you can see my heart beating_

_You can see it through my chest._

_Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving. I know that I must pass this test_

_So, just pull the trigger_

Santana sings the next verse.

_Say a prayer to yourself_

_He says 'close your eyes, sometimes it helps'_

_And then I get a scary thought_

_That he's here - means he's never lost _

The whole glee club sings the chorus.

_And you can see my heart beating._

_No, You can see it through my chest._

_Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving_

_Know that I must pass this test._

_So, just pull my trigger_

Santana, again, sings the next few lines.

_As my life flashes before my eyes_

_I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?_

_So many won't get the chance to say good-bye_

_But its too late to think of the value of my life_

The whole glee club sings the chorus. Except the last four lines.

_And you can see my heart beating._

_No, You can see it through my chest._

_Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving no_

_know that I must pass this test._

_You can see my heart beating._

_Oh, You can see it through my chest._

_I'm terrified but I'm not leaving no_

_know that I must pass this test._

Santana sftly sings the last line.

_So, just pull the trigger_

_[sound of taking a breath]_

_[sound of pulling the trigger. Gun shot]_

After the song finishes Santana jumps at the end from the sound of a gun shot. Brittany is standing there telling her it was just the song.

'Things really will get better' Santana thinks to herself.


End file.
